Numerous couplings exist for coupling a first member to a drive element while allowing the distance therebetween and/or their relative orientations to vary. Such couplings are often complex in structure, e.g. making use of telescopic and/or resiliently-deformable parts in order to allow for such variations, with the result that such parts are subjected to high stresses and to rapid wear.
The invention seeks to provide a simple coupling making use of a small number of parts and requiring minimal maintenance.